


Beautiful, He Is

by kurokin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kuroo just loves Kei, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokin/pseuds/kurokin
Summary: Just Kuroo appreciating all of Kei.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Beautiful, He Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kuroo’s POV.

I could say I’m a romantic person, Kei knows this. As a matter of fact, pretty much everyone knows that I’m a huge sap and is very protective of my baby berry, Kei, as well as of my friends. Kei is the sweetest person I know. Many people would disagree with me, but they don’t understand what he’s really like under all the snark and bite. He’s everything I love.

His hair. Yellow like a ripe lemon, short like a sprouting plant. The little hairs in front of his ears curves upwards, framing his face. It becomes disheveled when he sleeps in for too long or when I run my fingers through it during our movie marathons. When he finally wakes up later, he’ll tell me it’s taken after my birds nest (hair).

His eyes. His pupils dilate when he sees a strawberry shortcake, a dinosaur plush, and of course, me. As he naps, his long wispy eyelashes lay still with a curve. He pleades with those golden orbs, staring intently into my own eyes, and I don’t have any other choice than to kiss his pout away.

His lips. Small, thin and pink. Soft, like pudding. Wrapped in a heated kiss, I nip on his bottom lip until they’re puffy. He pouts as we pull away and I smirk at him because I know he doesn’t hate it. The small rise of blood to his cheeks and slow flutter of his eyes are enough to convince me.

His stomach. Flat but slightly defined. I kiss the tiny moles all over his pale and soft tummy. I can feel the rumble of his giggles while I tickle his sides. The little growl it gives is enough to make me burst out into laughter and make Kei tear up. When we eventually calm down, I’ll give it one more kiss and cook us a needed meal.

His thighs. Supple and milky. His body quakes while my hands delicately touch the creamy skin. He lets out a soft sigh as I push his legs towards this chest. He finally moans when my lips makes contact with his skin. The little bruises left makes me feel more accomplished than it should’ve.

Kei is everything I love. Kei is snarky and doesn’t get along with very many people but he‘s not only that. He cares for his friends, works hard to make others proud, self concious, and more. All that, I can love and appreciate him for. Kei has flaws, but he is still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Kei is my comfort character so writing this means a lot to me especially knowing it’s from my POV just written as Kuroo’s. I’m proud of myself for writing this. Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions or constructive criticism, I’m trying to get better at writing. Thank you again! Mwuah~


End file.
